


[PODFIC] Engaged

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Damage [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sentimental Sherlock, Soundcloud, long term relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock did not believe in marriage, but he wanted to be married.He found this something of a surprise.





	[PODFIC] Engaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Engaged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334512) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> This is an epilogue to "Damage," and takes place in that universe, although it can also stand alone -- it's not necessary to read/listen to "Damage" in order to listen to this.
> 
> Thank you, once again to the marvellous mars for permission, cheerleading and music suggestions!


End file.
